


peace in the eyes of a king.

by steelatoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), birthday fic, for my bestie, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: aka the one where the Revengers deal with their issues and romance blossoms.





	peace in the eyes of a king.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



> Reupload of a fic which got deleted.
> 
> Birthday fic for my bestie Hannah!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Hannah! You're an awesome friend and are always there for me when I need it! Here's your little present since I know you love these adorable morons!

What was peace in the eyes of a king?

 

Thor pondered on this as his ship flew through space, barely even stopping to gather himself.  It was a relief that the majority of the people of Asgard had lived, alongside his brother, the young Valkyrie he still didn’t know the name of and Banner, but he couldn’t help the feeling of hollowness that remained.

 

He splashed his face with water before looking in the mirror, acknowledging his reflection and thought about those who hadn’t survived.  The Warriors Three, maybe even Sif (he hadn’t seen his friend in months, for all he knew she could’ve perished a long time ago without his knowledge).

 

He sighed, running his hand over his eyepatch, thinking about what he had lost.  His father, his home. Part of him wanted to blame it all on Loki, but he loved his trickster brother far too much to do so.

 

Perhaps if he had been a better brother, he could’ve avoided all the bad blood between them?  If he had listened to Loki’s plight, had seen through Odin’s deceptions… he _needed_ to know.

 

The gathering storm of pent-up emotion built within him and his knees buckled slightly, forcing him to sit with a shaking sigh, rubbing the eye that remained.

 

 _Perhaps this all could’ve been avoided,_ he wondered, _Odin, I am not ready to be king.  I am not ready!_

 

He missed his father greatly, and even through the lies and distance, he knew the stupid old man had held nothing but love for all his children, even Hela, and only committed such atrocities to protect them.

 

There was a knock at his door and Thor looked up, seeing Loki standing there with a frown on his face, his brother apparently reading him like a book.

 

 _“Brother.”_ Thor nodded in greeting, his voice cracking.

 

Loki nodded back, giving a forced smile, “We will be landing on Midgard in approximately one hour.  I just… I thought I’d come say goodbye.”  


“Wait…” Thor got to his feet, “You can’t _leave!”_

 

Loki shrugged, “You said it yourself, brother.  Our paths have diverged. And besides, it’s not like anyone would want me… like always, nobody would…”

 

“Brother, I do not know what I’ve done to convince you that you weren’t wanted.” Thor walked over and rested his hands on his shoulders, “You are my family.  Regardless of blood.”

 

Loki frowned, “But I’ve done the most terrible things.”

 

“I know, and I’m not absolving you of them.” Thor stated, “But I know you can change.  You proved it on Asgard.” he pleaded, “Stay. Please.”

 

Loki looked up into his brother’s eyes with a weak smile then nodded, “Okay, but on one condition, and you mustn’t make a fool of me.”

 

“Never.” Thor promised, his heart lifting slightly.

 

Loki requested, “That hug you mentioned earlier?  I was wondering…” he broke off awkwardly.

 

Thor gave a hearty laugh and nodded, “Of course, brother.  I think this is rather overdue anyway.” he gathered Loki into a tight embrace, something they hadn’t done since children and they both chuckled before breaking away, “Okay, I should go and contact Stark.  He should at least be expecting us.”

 

“Yes, and I’m sure he’ll be _delighted_ to see me.” Loki snarked, and before Thor left, called, _“Brother?”_

 

Thor turned back, “Yes?”

 

“I am truly sorry about Odin.” Loki admitted, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I never meant to… I didn’t mean to do that to him.  I’m _not_ as cruel as I seem.”

 

Thor gave a small smile, “I know, brother.   And with what grit you’ve shown, for what it’s worth, I’m sure father would’ve been proud of you.  Mother too.”  


“Thank you.” Loki smiled.

 

Thor nodded, then turned back around, only to bump into a panicked-looking Valkyrie, “Oh, sorry!”

 

“No time!” she cried, “I-It’s Banner, he’s changing.”

 

Thor gave a relieved gasp, “That tricky bastard, I knew he could do it!  Take me to him.”

 

“Certainly, Your Majesty!” she obeyed, turning back around.

 

Thor suggested, “You know, we’ve saved the universe together, you could _at least_ call me ‘Thor’.”

 

“Okay, Thor.” she nodded, “And if we’re on first name basis, it’s Brunnhilde.”

 

Thor gave a smile, “That’s a pretty name.” _for a pretty girl,_ he thought of adding, but held it back.

 

He had grown quite attached to her in their short time together, as had he to Banner, but he knew he couldn’t be with them both.  It felt immoral, dragging them both along and his last relationship had ended badly, with Jane dumping him. He couldn’t endure that heartache again.

 

He followed Brunnhilde through to Banner’s quarters where the human was stumbling about, shifted between normal and Hulk, hyperventilating.

 

The two rushed over, steadying him until he finally collapsed to his knees in human form.  Brunnhilde disconnected her cape and wrapped it around his naked, shivering form as he tried to form words.

 

Banner’s eyes were wet as he croaked, “I-I came back.”

 

“You did.” Thor chided, taking his hands and not noticing the way Brunnhilde was looking at them.

 

Bruce fell forward against Thor’s shoulder with a sniffle, crying, _“I came back!”_

 

Thor ran his hands through Bruce’s hair gently and Brunnhilde did the same, exchanging a soft smile with Thor.

 

“We’re so proud of you.” she murmured, her eyes never leaving Thor’s.

 

Bruce pulled away from Thor after a few minutes, his tears dried as he asked, “Asgard… is it--?”

 

“Asgard is not a place.” Thor said, his voice shaking from uncertainty, “It’s the people.  The planet fell with Hela, Ragnarok came true, but the people live on. And now, we’re going back to Earth.”

 

Banner echoed, _“Earth?”_ he gave a shivering laugh, “You kept your promise.  Thank you.”

 

“I’ve never been to Earth.” Brunnhilde admitted, “I think I might like it there.”  


Banner nodded, “You will.  An-And I’ll show you the Avengers t-tower and everything!  You’ll love it!”

 

“Sure, but I think we should get to know each other before anything serious,” she gave a smirk, “My name is Brunnhilde.”

 

Banner smiled, “B-Banner, Bruce.  Bruce Banner! You already know that, b-but, God, you’re so pretty!”

 

“Your alter ego thought so too.” Brunnhilde grinned and at Bruce’s confused look, she elaborated, “Don’t worry, genius, nothing happened.  You are so adorably cute when you’re confused.”  


Thor frowned, “Well, if you guys are going to be together…” he sighed, “I suppose I won’t get in the way.” he was about to leave when Bruce’s tugged on his hand.

 

“Thor, wait.” Bruce pleaded, “It’s not just Brunnhilde I like.  I like you too.”

 

Brunnhilde looked up, “And whilst I’m _not_ a fan of the whole regal line of Asgard, you’re not half bad.  In fact, I think, and I’m going to regret this, I think you’re… well, not bad.  I like you, I mean.”

 

“So, what?” Thor asked, “We become a trio of lovers?  Isn’t that unethical?”

 

Brunnhilde shrugged, “Courting people of any gender is in our culture, why should be being with multiple people be outlawed?  In the end, it’s about the people you care for, not how many or their sex.”  


“Yeah.” Bruce nodded, “What she said, only in less words.  Plus, on Earth, we call it polyamory.”

 

Thor looked confused, “Poly-- what?”

 

“Polyamory.” Bruce explained, “Being in a relationship with more than one person.” he took both Brunnhilde and Thor’s hands, “Look, I like you both.”

 

Thor admitted, “I like you both, but my last relationship… Jane… didn’t end well.”  


“Neither did me and Nat.” Bruce replied.

 

Brunnhilde added, looking down, “My lover was murdered by your sister.  I think I win.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Thor frowned, “How can you bear to look at me?”

 

She admitted, “It was difficult at first but…” she sighed, resting a finger under his chin and tilting it up, “You’re not _her._ You’re better than Hela, better than Loki, better than Odin.  You’re one of a kind, Your Majesty.” she looked over at Bruce, “Well, two of a kind.  Now we’re safe. This nightmare is over. I’m out of my haze and I know what I want. I want you both.”

 

“I want you both.” Bruce admitted.

 

Thor nodded, “As do I.  I just worry that if I care, people will use you to hurt m--”  


He was cut off when Brunnhilde leaned forward to kiss him, briefly, but enough to shut him up, pulling away to whisper, “We can handle ourselves,” before turning to kiss Bruce, who seemed surprised that anyone so beautiful would even care about him, “Come.” she suggested, “Let’s get you dressed.”

 

“Yes.” Thor nodded, helping Banner up, “And then we can call Stark, let him know we’re coming.”

 

Banner nodded, “One thing, first.  Thor?”

 

“Yes, Bruce?” he asked.

 

Banner stepped forward, capturing his lips in a brief kiss before pulling away, “Thank you for bringing me back.  It wasn’t Nat this time that I thought about. It was you.” he gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Thor nodded, “So is this a thing now?  Us three.”

 

Brunnhilde nodded, “If you want it to be, I’m in.”

 

“Me too.” Bruce added.

 

Thor smiled giddily, “Then, yes.  Now, Banner. Clothes.”  


As the other two dressed Banner, Loki watched from the doorway with a small grin, happy that his brother was finally getting some measure of peace, after a few days of absolute Hell.  He turned and walked down the corridor, wondering if there was happiness for his brother, maybe there would be some for him, too?

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: steelatoms  
> tumblr: bisexualseg-el  
> instagram: poison3dy0uth


End file.
